wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sundown
This is my entry for this contest! Please do not copy, edit, steal, etc. without permission! Appearance This young princess is a light cream color, kind of a purple-y white. She has a coral pink stripe on her snout and sunset pink slashes on her neck and body, Her underscales are golden like the setting sun. But her four large SilkWing wings represented the sun more accurately by having gradient sunset colors She's slim, graceful and tender. Her lavender-blue eyes glitter with excitement hidden from her royal family. Personality Although this hybrid says she's fine with being the librarian, Sundown always waits and watches for the right opportunity to explore. She is kind and knowing, not harsh with overdue books and scrolls. She seems to understand anything anyone has ever said. History (told from Sundown's PoV) Part 1 I look up at mother. She sighs and starts yelling at father. My tiny ears are scarred forever. I'm worried she will not want to be with father. Some dragonets at playschool talk about mother leaving their father and dragonet abandoned. I don't ever want that to happen. Mother starts screaming. I start crying. Tears roll out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. Mother and father fall silent. "I'm sorry," Mother coos as she strokes my cheek. "Sundown, sweetie, we don't want to scare you. We only want the best for you." Recalling what mother and father had been talking about, I realize mother doesn't want anyone to know I have fiery silk. I don't know whatever she's talking about as I am not old enough to make silk yet. But then it doesn't matter anymore because now we can just stay like this- happy and together. We don't have to be different so long as mother stays calm. I wish she would just keep stroking my cheek until I spin silk. Life will be good no matter what. "She can grow up in the royal SkyWing hatchery," Father decides. "Where every SkyWing princess has grown up," Mother nods and backs away. She is almost crying, too. I smile. Mom and dad are never going to leave me. We will always be happy together forever. Always Part 2 Mother smiles at me. "Now that you're 5, we think you're responsible enough to have a pet," I beam up at her. Few dragons have pets, and even fewer have pet cats. But I had faith. And I have Faith right now. Faith will be the name of my cat. Sanguine walks up to me. "Looks like your drams come true," He smiles at me. Faith licks my ear. "I'm going to go see Macromia," I say At his small house, I hold up Faith. "Look!" I say. Macromia smiles. "Yay! You finally got a cat!" "Yep," I say back, "You know, my metamorphesis is soon," I frown. "We might get separated," Macromia laughs. "Not on my watch," I smile at him. He's so... sweet. Part 3 "Any sign of him?" I ask. macromia dissappeared 2 days before his metamorphosis. Relationships Macromia - Very Positive Beige - Positive Sparrowhawk - Positive Cliff - Positive Ruby - Very Positive Scarlet - Very Negative Monarch - Neutral Sanguine - Neutral Peril - Positove Blue - Neutral/Positive Luna - Neutral/Negative Swordtail - Neutral/Negative Trivia * Got name from a character in a non-WoF book I am writing * My first royal OC * My first OC related to canon characters * My first SkyWing OC Gallery Imagew SundownJada.jpg|Sundown Jada by me 80E0D55A-1505-4667-9AFA-6168CF8FC12E.png|Headshot by OcPerson23 Sundown headshot moon.png|Headshot by Moonmoonfoxwolf FaithfulSun.jpg|Sun and her cat Faith Sundown.png|Joy Ang Ref by Wild Category:SkyWings Category:SilkWings Category:Content (LimeyTheRainwing) Category:Hybrids Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other)